<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden by YesraMorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241852">Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar'>YesraMorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jedi Reader, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was such a rule breaker? Of course, you two are just skilled at hiding it from everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may turn this into a short series of fluffs and stuff since I've been on a Star Wars binge lately, but I'm not completely sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You breathed a sigh of relief as you walked through the halls towards the council. It has been far too long since you’ve been in the presence of the Republic and its residence. A nice long vacation is what you’re hoping the council gives you as your next task. </p>
<p>A familiar voice caught your attention as you walked further along. An old friend you came to know long ago during your youngling years. ‘It’s amazing how he already has his own youngling to deal with,’ you chuckled to yourself. You leaned against a pillar as you watched your oldest friend reprimand his padawan. Quite harshly sometimes. ‘He’s gotten much stronger,’ your eyes focused on the grown up Anakin, ‘and darker.’<br/>
“_____,” a voice interrupted, “I see you still have that habit of eavesdropping.” You laughed at Obi’s tone before replying, “And I see you still scold poor little Anakin in public spaces. It’s been a while Obi-Wan. Miss me?” You walked towards the two as you grinned teasingly. You saw his eyes crinkle as his scowl deepened. </p>
<p>He coughed softly and straightened himself before looking at Anakin. “I must talk with Master Yoda about our mission. I’m sure he will want to speak with you.” ‘Ignoring my comments as usual I see,’ you thought to him. The slight raise of his shoulders showed he had heard you and you barely covered up your chuckle as he walked away.</p>
<p>“Anakin it’s been too long! You’ve gotten so tall and strong. How have you been during your training with the old Obi-Wan?” You exclaimed as you embraced him excitedly. Anakin smiled as you held his arms in a look over, “I believe I am ready for the trials, but Master does not think so.” You nodded knowingly, feeling his connection with the force. Strong, but dark. </p>
<p>“He cares a great deal for you, you know,” you said as you reached up to fix his robe, “He may be a bit overbearing and seem as if he is demeaning by saying you are not ready, but remember that it is all for your own benefit. I know you know that. He was ready, as you are, when he watched his Master die. He remembers his mistakes,” you gently touched his shoulder as you sensed Obi returning, “mistakes he does not want you to make. Now I believe it is your turn to talk to Master Yoda.” Anakin nodded at you and walked off as Obi approached you once again.</p>
<p>“Giving my padawan some bad advice, _____?” Obi-Wan questioned. “Only the reassurance he needs in this moment. I fear his future will not be so easy,” you smiled softly, “especially with such an old man for his master.” You eyed him as his brows furrowed and he scoffed, “I’m not old!” You laughed and placed your palm against his arm, “Of course not, I’m only joking,” you assured. “Surely you and I know that first hand,” you whispered with a wink. Red stained his cheeks as he looked around to see if anyone had heard. “Do you have to say that in a place where people could hear?” He groaned in embarrassment. You took his hand into your own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It is my only goal in life my love,” you practically smirked. Even when his face said no his eyes lit up as he looked into your own. </p>
<p>“I hope you will have some time to stay and chat for a bit. It has been a great while since I’ve seen you Obi,” you spoke. He lifted your entwined hands and kissed the back of your palm before quickly letting go and turn around so you were standing shoulder to shoulder. “I hope so as well,” he whispered before Anakin came around the corner. You smiled and nodded curtly before walking towards the hall. “I guess it is now my turn to face the council. May we see each other soon, Anakin, Master Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>‘Come visit me later tonight after you and Anakin finish arguing,’ you projected as you left the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first met your closest friend turned lover, it definitely wasn’t an immediate attraction. You had joined the Jedi Temple later than most of the force sensitive individuals were found. Obi-Wan Kenobi was just a few years older than yourself, but had learned quickly, and had earned him the opportunity to be your private tutor to catch up with everyone else in your age group. You were very grateful to have a teacher, of course, but his patience was a bit... thinner back then. </p><p>“Hello, my name is _____. I look forward to learning from you Teacher Kenobi,” you had smiled at him as you two were introduced. “I’m sure we will be able to get you caught up with the rest of the younglings in good time,” he simply replied. From then on he trained you rather intensely. From dawn until dusk he would have you meditate, practice using the force to move small things, run and jump to get your body in shape; almost as if he had wanted to make your life a living hell. But you learned, and you learned fast, just as he had said.</p><p>“Is this what it was like for you?,” you panted out as you laid on the ground after running for hours, “if so are you taking out your revenge on me?” As you craned your neck to look at your trainer, you saw his eyes darken and felt the change in the air surrounding you. “My apologies if it brings forth unhappy memories. You are a great teacher, Obi-Wan. But I still think you are out to kill me when it comes to the running,” you laughed as you sat up to drink water. “You can always tell what I am thinking or feeling whenever you ask me questions, yet you’re still having trouble with simple levitation. Why is that?” He asked. “Mmm perhaps because I like you. You are my first and closest friend in the temple, Obi-Wan,” you confessed as you patted his knee, “Emotions are what I know as much as I know people.” Obi-Wan tilted his head back in thought as you watched him. “Besides who else can I study when I’m stuck with you all day, old man,” you chuckled. He used his knee to push you back onto your side as you laughed and laid back down on the ground. </p><p>As your training continued you two grew closer. You could feel his want, his need, his fear. Romantic interest was never encouraged or practically allowed for Jedi. And you both ignored it for the rest of your time at the temple. Obi-Wan had gained his new Master, Qui-Gon, and was leaving the temple. You decided to stay to train under Master Yoda to help with the younglings. You were happy for him, of course, but you couldn’t help the slight feeling of loneliness at his leave. He found you sitting in one of the training rooms staring through the window into the night sky the night before he was to leave. </p><p>“A little late for training, _____, don’t you think?” He asked from behind you. “At least I no longer have to run for hours,” you quipped, “I heard you’re leaving tomorrow with your new Master to complete your training. I am very happy for you, Obi. You will become a great Jedi.” You turned to look at him as he sat beside you. “Thank you, _____. I-“ “You feel afraid,” you finished for him, “you fret for nothing. You are ready to become what we have been training for.” Your hand gently cupped his cheek as you stared into his eyes. “Just keep in touch or come visit when you can,” you said. His hand cupped your own and the air changed around you. It burned and sizzled between you. The longing and loneliness fusing into a strange force pulling you two together. </p><p>You don’t remember who initiated it. One moment you were silently admiring each other and the next your hands were braced against his shoulders as his mouth sought out yours. You both knew it was frowned upon, but it didn’t feel wrong. It felt oh so right. When it ended you two stared at each other as you regained your breath. And it was like you two were linked. He could feel you and you could feel him; an unspoken bond. You leaned your forehead against his and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “I will be with you wherever you go,” you smiled and pressed your lips against his again. You felt him relax into you before he leaned into your touch. ‘And I with you,’ you heard him think. You two spent that night lying together on the floor talking until you both fell asleep just as you always did. </p><p>As he was preparing to leave the next day you both had agreed to keep whatever this was between you a secret. A scandalous secret. Good old Jedi Kenobi breaking rules who would have thought this possible?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>